


Strangers of the Night

by BurningFeathers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Modern AU I think I'm not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFeathers/pseuds/BurningFeathers
Summary: And as rain heavy falls on his unconscious body, the pain got swept away,It continues to pour onto him, though out of nowhere, it stopped. An umbrella was hovering above the cold limbs.It was to be seen as a spark of hope, warmth and safety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags make the story seem rather dark but fluff will come sooner or later. ;n;  
> Either way, I'm rather proud of this one since it is my longest story up until this point in time and I am wanting to add one or two more chapters as well. Already saying in advance; it might take time to write the second and third chapter.
> 
> Sooo I hope that You enjoy this piece and if you did, maybe be so kind and leave Kudos/comments?

Rain.  
It has a soothing effect on most people, the quiet drumming of the drops as well as the faint light of the sun that barely made it through the thick wall of clouds. Streets aren’t as active since most would try to stay dry, hiding in their homes, cafes or anything else that offered a decent shelter. There were a few people who had to endure the cold rain soaking their clothes, and Ardyn was one of them. He stood under a roof that gave him some cover from the shower that seemed to get worse and worse by the minute. Slowly sinking to the ground, the male hugged his legs with the face hidden in the space that they offered.  
  
The clothes got drenched long ago, skin wet underneath the layers that barely protected him now. Ardyn didn’t have anything with him, just a small bag with the most necessary things; an old phone, some money and a few wrinkled, and now smeared, papers of the brothel. So, he knelt there, shivering as the dim daylight began to fade and the night swallow the city. Fog left the male’s mouth as he breathed out, lifting his head a little to steal a quick glance at the desolate street in front of him. His face bereft and void of emotions, nothing in his heart; it had been used too much.  
His body had been used too much.  
  
Ardyn sharply inhaled while the grip on the wet fabric of his coat tightened, teeth digging into the soft flesh of the quivering bottom lip.  
And the rain continued to mercilessly pour down unto the world as the light of nearby lamps flickered on. By now the day had been replaced by the night and it was late with no signs of someone coming down this street which made Ardyn grumble in frustration. He didn’t want to move, nor did he want to stay here any longer. There was no place to go and going back into that brothel… He’d rather spend the night out here than crawl back to the hellhole he came from.  
  
The male hid his face once more and began listening to the quiet orchestra of the night; the drumming of rain falling onto the rooftops of houses, trees and concrete ground, the gentle but biting cold wind that occasionally brushed past the shaking body. He continued to quiver, almost shaking violently as the low temperature gnawed at his skin and bones. It made him feel numb and exhausted but it was fair enough for him. Ardyn didn’t mind it, everything was better than the rough skinned hands of old, creepy men roaming and tainting his body over and over again, night after night. The images haunted him to the point where he had gotten used to them. Nightmares of being violated occurred every now and then, but he gave up on trying to defend himself.  
  
A silent sob escaped his lips and he curled further up in an attempt to warm himself up a little more only to feel nothing, his own body became too cold, and he was close to suffering from hypothermia. Soon enough Ardyn lost his consciousness, limp corpse falling over to the side. The soft skin had a blue tinge to it, lips parted slightly while his chest had a shallow rise and fall to it.  
  
Time had passed, and so did the rain. In the distance someone, a young male with an umbrella covering his head, approached Ardyn and upon noticing the presence of him, the stranger gasped and immediately ran towards him to check his condition, kneeling down right next to him. Hands shaking from the cold, he hesitated to touch the other’s forehead but finally managed to brush some of the dark red hair out of his face.  
“I need to get you somewhere save and warm…”  
  
Casting his glance towards the somewhat small bag, the dark haired male raised a brow. This ‘setup’ seemed rather strange to him; a male lying on the street with close to nothing on him, no pool of blood, no weapon nearby or anything. It didn’t seem like it was an accident, nor something people did on purpose. What on earth happened here? Curiosity overcame him, and the male looked into the bag in hopes of finding any clues as to who this man possibly could be. A curse left his lips as no evidence, papers or anything else could be found and it frustrated him.  
“The hospital could be an option… but for that they need a pass or something else from you. I… I’ll just have to take you with me for the time being.”  
  
The peaceful features caught the stranger off guard and he could only mumble under his breath how beautiful he looked. Undisturbed, and content in a strange way. Shaking his head, the dark haired man wrapped his arms around the surprisingly light body to lift him onto his back, and so he began to walk back home. On the way there, Ardyn didn’t twitch once, only continuing to breathe shallowly while the warmth of the stranger seeped through his wet clothes, yet it didn’t reach through to him.  
  
The walk there was spent in silence, not necessarily a comfortable one, but it wasn’t making the male nervous. Instead, he used the rest of the time thinking about the one he carried on his back. Perhaps some of the questions that were in his head would be answered later when the other regained consciousness.  
  
Shifting every now and then, not wanting to let the red haired male slide off his back, he finally arrived at his house and unlocked the door, hurrying inside before the hypothermia became any worse. Coat and shoes off, he first laid the unconscious male onto the couch to sprint into the bathroom and fill the tub with warm water; hot but not so that it would cause any damage to the undercooled limbs. A few drops of scented oil were added, leaving a faint odour of rosemary and lemon lingering in the air. Scurrying back, the young male heaved Ardyn close to the tub only to stop and think; leave the underwear on or completely strip him? Surely it would be strange to wake up naked in someone else’s bathtub. The ringing of his cell phone ripped him out of his busy thoughts since he was forced to answer it, knowing that it might be something important.  
“Noctis, I hope that you are aware of how important your task is. However, you will get more time off from work to fulfil this, understood?”  
  
Noctis only mumbled his consent in return and ended the call, giving the red haired man his full attention. With a small shrug, he began to pull off the wet and dirty clothes to put each piece on the radiator to let them dry quicker. Once bare naked, Noct’s breath was knocked out of his lungs at the sight he was greeted with.  
The skin, that he expected to be untouched, was covered in bitemarks, bruises and handprints…? Panic was now an emotion, an alarm, that blared inside his head and it wouldn’t stop bothering him until there was a clear answer to all of this. Was this guy a victim of rape? Or perhaps something else?  
  
With gritted teeth Noctis carefully lifted the weaker one up and into the bathtub, letting the damaged body be enveloped by the warm water, wine-red strands of hair sticking to the pale skin of his shoulder. In the meantime, the younger one placed an elbow onto the edge, leaning his chin onto the palm while continuing his train of thoughts from where he left of. Thick and heavy silence swallowed the two of them and Noct’s gaze wandered over the limbs that floated in the water. A finger twitched and it made his eye brow rise slightly, attention drawn towards this small action. Next, a quiet groan of comfort ripped him out of his mind, making him nearly lose his balance.  
“H-hey, you alright?”  
  
Noctis dared to gently nudge the other’s cheek, eyes now trained on the peaceful mimics in case there were signs of life. Suddenly, Ardyn’s breath hitched and he slowly woke up from his sleep, eyes fluttering open just to be squeezed shut from the light that overwhelmed his senses too quickly. After taking some time, the man managed to fully regain his focus but laid there as if he was in some kind of trance. Once again, Noctis softly bumped the other with one finger, this time it was his shoulder.  
“Um… I… hello? How are you feeling?”  
  
Ardyn stared down at his legs for a few moments, then up at the dark haired man whose face was rather close to his own. In the time where no one muttered a single word, the older one tried to recall what happened earlier but couldn’t seem to remember anything after he passed out. But it all got swept away by the relaxing warmth that he was submerged in, muscles relaxed and less sore than they used to feel. Glancing up at Noctis, he finally spoke with a quiet tone.  
“I’m doing fine. And thanks for saving me…”  
  
Ardyn slowly curled up, thin and scrawny arms wrapping around his legs to lessen the feeling of being vulnerable and exposed like this.  
“I know, it’s… nothing to be proud of. Nothing normal common people would like to know about.”  
  
Somehow there was a certain amount of bitterness to his words, but the younger one could understand it in some way. He didn’t know everything, but the sight alone was enough to tell him that other people would react inappropriately. Ask in rude ways, make fun of him or add comments which would only make him feel worse.  
“What actually happened to you? I found you on the street, unconscious and completely cold. Did someone rape y-”  
  
Curiosity got the best of Noct and he started to ask questions just to realise that it might have been too much at once for the other. In embarrassment he uttered a quick apology afterwards. At this, Ardyn couldn’t help but let out a chuckle - it wasn’t a happy or delighted one, it was empty, without any emotion.  
“It’s alright, I owe you my thanks. But could you first get me out of the tub? I’d like to lie down, that is if you have space for me.”  
  
The request got accepted with a nod of the younger man who left the bathroom to check if he had another bed for his guest. There was only a mattress left but it would be sufficient if he wanted to stay for a day or two. Ardyn, in the meantime, managed to climb carefully out of the tub, practically clinging onto anything that he could reach for, his short, nails scratching the tiled wall as his hands fumbled around until he found the hook for the towels. Just as he managed to reach it, the younger male entered the room, staring right at Ardyn with wide eyes.  
“H-hey, no need to rush things, alright? We got time, so there’s no need to do things hastily.”  
  
Rushing to the older one’s side, Noctis wrapped a large towel around his lithe body to dry the wet skin so that he wouldn’t begin freezing again. Such kindness is something that Ardyn didn’t experience for a long time and he secretly desired to be held like this by someone who truly loved him as a whole, and not just as on object for sexual satisfaction. “Oh, right, I haven’t told you my name yet it’s uh- Noct Gar. Yeah… But it’s fine if you just call me Noct.”  
  
This boy, awkward yet loving in an adorable way, intrigued the red-haired man to a certain extent where he wanted to stay longer to get to know this young man. Putting an arm around Noct shoulder, he leaned onto the other and with a little help they both got into the bedroom.  
“And by the way, I only could find a mattress for you. I uh… hope you don’t mind.”  
  
Fingers going through the damp tresses of dark blue hair, Noctis scratched the back of his head as he sat the other down onto his bed, looking around for a few things so that he could set up the temporary sleeping place. It took a while to find and put on the bedclothes, it was rather difficult since Noctis usually avoided doing this, but he was proud of the result by which he let out a small, victorious huff.  
“Done.”  
  
Just as he finished speaking he looked over to Ardyn who seemed to be lost in thought but returned to the world of the living after shaking his head. Without speaking a word the red-haired man crawled onto the mattress and the way he did it seemed rather strange to Noctis, as if he was harshly ordered to do so. The dark red tresses covered his face as it hang low, eyes trained to the floor. Next, he wrapped himself into the warm blanket and let out a sigh of content, feeling relieved and save in this little spot. It was all he currently needed, a warm bed and a roof over his head.  
“I suppose that I owe you some things about me, but first- really? Noct Gar isn’t your real name.”  
  
Lifting his head to look at ‘Noct Gar’ he raised a brow with a sly smirk dancing on his features. Ardyn surely noticed how the other behaved during his introduction and noted the smallest move and action. It was easy to tell that he was lying by the way he stuttered.  
“You caught me red handed. The name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Long name, I know, no need to tell me.”  
  
He heard it quite often that people said it was a long and strange name to have, so they assumed that he was of royal blood, which he was but he hated to talk about it. A defeated sigh parted Noct’s lips and he lifted his hands while shrugging slightly. The cat was out of the bag and it was too late to take back what he said. It didn’t matter anymore if his guest laughed or not.  
“What a fascinating name. I go by many names, but I prefer Ardyn. And again, I thank you for saving me from a cold death.”  
  
“Right, Ardyn, why were you even out there like this? And what’s with all these marks on your body?”  
  
Again with the questions. Noctis thought that it might be bothersome to ask such things but it appeared as if the other didn’t have any problems with it. In fact, he seemed rather relaxed and not troubled at all. The older one let out a thoughtful hum which let his throat and chest vibrate gently before he answered.  
“You see, I’m a male prostitute… Now, I didn’t choose to do this kind of job, I was somewhat forced into that situation and I couldn’t get out of it anymore. People came and went, used me like some sort of cheap tool.”  
  
Ardyn merely shrugged at this as if he didn’t mind it all, as if he became numb to those kinds of things. The younger male watched, a mixture of both horror and sadness reflecting in his dark blue eyes. He laid down onto his own bed, mattress right next to it, and stared at Ardyn almost like a scared deer, but listened intently.  
“My last costumers made me run away… Had me tied down and forced certain things on me. It hurt, it was unbearable… With time, I felt disgusted with myself and those people… So here I am, in your care.”  
  
A sigh slipped past his lips that Noctis couldn’t get his eyes off; how he lightly nibbled on the lower one every now and then, teeth gently grazing the pink skin. It wasn’t the right moment to act like this, Noct. Concentrate.  
“And I assume that you have nowhere to go, right? You didn’t even have any papers with you. Well… besides soggy papers that are unable to read now. You can stay here for a while, I don’t mind if you do.”  
  
Flashing the younger one a kind smile, Ardyn made himself comfortable on the mattress, head resting on the soft pillow while his eyelids felt rather heavy. Noctis, on the other hand, was still buried in his thoughts, trying to come up a way of spending the next few days. He did get them off but what would he do with Ardyn? He got interrupted by the soft mumbling of the older male who sighed as if he was in heaven.  
“Running away was the best choice, I didn’t even think that it would ever happen. That I get to sleep in a proper bed.”  
  
Minutes later Noctis heard a soft snoring, which meant that the older one was fast asleep. For the first time in months the dark ruby haired man could relax without having the fear of being disturbed by anyone wanting to violate him. The younger one exhaled, closed his eyes and slowly drifted off after throwing a last glance at Ardyn who slept peacefully.  
It was strange, for both of them. Receiving such kindness and warmth from someone who definitely didn’t look like it and whom he just met. Noctis seemed like the one who would want to avoid people, who lives more by himself and in a secluded manner.

 

_Ardyn yelped as the male under him harshly thrusted upward, another man grabbing a handful of the dark ruby hair to pull his face close to the leaking member and force him down on it. He choked in response, tears gathering in his eyes since he was unable to fight back with each of his hands busy holding one cock. Cries of pain and denial got muffled and ignored, foolish men only thinking about their own pleasure and using this frail body to relieve their pent-up frustration. The skin had scratch marks as well as bright red hand prints on each side of his rear cheeks and bruises from the rope that has been tied too tight._  
  
_A mixture of come and saliva ran down at the sides of Ardyn’ mouth, awful taste overwhelming his senses. The dark ruby haired man wanted to throw up in disgust; he was sick of being their victim, their toy, their fuckdoll._  
 _“S-stop! Nnh… n-naa! Please!”_  
 _He got a chance to speak as the shaft in his mouth was pulled out, words quickly turning moans and gasps as the rhythm became faster, rough hands groping his hips, chest and member. Noticing that the other men were close to releasing, judging by their erratic actions, Ardyn began to panic.  
Come on, open that pretty mouth of yours and say that you want it~”_  
  
_The tips of two members were pressed against his lips and cheeks as each of them inched closer to climaxing, nasty groans and words spilling from their mouth. The male hesitated to follow their demand, he didn't want to sink so low but a she glanced up, he saw their eyes that were filled with incredible need. These men wouldn't wait a single second, or even think twice about the consequences, to get him to break. Unwillingly breaking his own will, Ardyn opened up his mouth and complied_ _.  
"G-give it to me... shower me with your hot come, I want it...!"  
  
Soon enough, the sticky, white come covered parts of his face while some ran down his throat. Only moments later, Ardyn felt something hot inside of him and whimpered as the man under him didn’t stop penetrating him mercilessly. His suppressed pleas got unheard, falling on deaf ears._  
  
_It was sickening how they violated his body without thinking about his well-being. The grip on his hips was tight, almost forming bruises since that man wouldn’t want to let go, let alone switch positions with another one. His own need to climax got neglected, the ring around his cock preventing him from doing so, though he was painfully on edge because of it. Continuing to cry and moan, Ardyn soon came dry whilst his back was bending forward from the intense wave of pleasure._

 

Ardyn’s body violently twitched and he got ripped out of his nightmare, forehead covered in cold sweat while panting quite audibly. Amber eyes looking around the room, he noticed that he wasn’t lying on the mattress anymore. Instead, the male found himself curled up against Noct’s body as if he was wanting to be save in someone’s arms.  
“You... you were whimpering and I didn’t want to…”  
  
Noctis trailed off as he tried to explain himself once he saw that the other was awake. He had to admit, Ardyn looked like a puppy who had a terrible nightmare, yelping and twitching in his corner of the bedroom. Guilt began to blossom in his mind and trying to push it away only resulted in it growing more and more. At first, Noctis hesitated but slowly wrapped his arms around the fragile frame of the older one’s body to pull him closer into a comforting embrace, a hand on the back of Ardyn’s head to gently press his face into the warmth of his chest. While the shorter one’s fingers were entangled into the dark ruby tresses, which appeared to be so very soft, his heart beat excitedly at the fact that he was doing such a thing.  
  
The quiet rhythm that came from the shorter one’s rib cage soothed Ardyn somehow. Of course, he felt a bit awkward to be in this position but no one saw them like this so it was alright. Slowly relaxing his tensed body, the dark ruby haired man wiggled a little bit in Noct’s grip, fingers grasping for his shoulders.  
“It’s alright… These dreams come every now and then. They’re not very pleasant, to say the least.”  
  
For a moment, the younger one stayed silent and let the words sink in, giving his thoughts the liberty to conjure up with whatever they could produce. Shaking his head, Noctis looked down at the other and exhaled while nuzzling into the messy, dark red hair. It smelled fresh, though still had traces of something unknown. Noct couldn’t put a finger on it but there was something unpleasant about it.  
“I’m here if you need anything. You won’t have to go there anymore, I decided to let you stay here for the time being.”  
  
Ardyn stayed silent for a while to mull over that. this wasn’t just a ‘one-in-a-lifetime’ chance to live like a normal human in a decent house in a seemingly perfect environment. Of course, it had its flaws to live like this, but he couldn’t wish for more, it was paradise for him. Nuzzling further into the younger one’s chest, he inhaled deeply and felt the soft thumping of Noct’s heart. How lively it beat, full of excitement and passion.  
Like a warm fire… Ardyn couldn’t get enough of it.  
  
Soft lips meeting the dark red locks, the younger one kissed the top of his guest’s head whilst his hand gently massaging the back of it. Leaning back a little, Noctis suddenly connected their lips in a _light_ kiss. Amber eyes widening at this, the older male pulled back since he was rather confused at this gesture. They barely were together for a day and they already kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am genuinely surprised at the fact that I managed to nearly write 7k words in this one chapter.  
> Also, I am sorry if this chapter appears to be a little messy, I had to do a lot of tweaking until I lost sight of things ;u; Though I hope it's a good read nonetheless!

Some days had passed and in this time Ardyn and Noctis managed to get closer to one another through casual conversations. Some ended up a tad awkward but Ardyn was successful in changing the subject before they went completely silent on each other. The older one appeared to be rather open about most things, which made it easier for Noctis to converse with him.  
  
The latter even insisted on going to the doctor to check Ardyn’s health in case he got an infection or possibly something else. In the end, all they got was a paste that would lessen the pain of the bruises and lower area as well as some bandages that covered badly damaged skin; around the arm and one shoulder. Both had something in common, and that was being quite stubborn; Ardyn denied that he was wounded and Noctis kept on insisting that he needed to care for the prostitute.  
Ugh, how the younger one despised that word. _‘Prostitute’_. As if he truly was a worthless object. Thinking back, Noct let his mind wander to what happened between them not too long ago. The kiss that they shared on the first night dwelled within memories, wanting to be forgotten due to the amount of embarrassment.

_The dark blue eyes widened as well as he realised what he had been doing. First kiss? Given to the stranger lying right in front of him. Noctis found it more embarrassing to stay silent than to ‘explain’ what on earth he was thinking. Both, of course, were thrown off guard but the shorter one had to admit that he perceived it as pleasant. Warm and welcoming, like a gentle wave of comfort rolled over him._

Sitting on the couch, Noct played around with his phone, thinking of calling his father to ask if he could assist them in one way or another. Although, he was quite hesitant to do it at first. He had no reason to be. Well, there kind of was one; how would you ask someone for help if it was about you taking a prostitute in? Especially your very own father who, to top it all off, is a King.  
Exhaling deeply, the dark blue-haired man closed his phone and stared at the hands in his lap, feeling quite hopeless about this situation.  
“Is something wrong?”  
  
Ardyn noticed this and glanced over to the other while eating his lunch, a fork just lightly poking his lips. He blinked a few times with a raised brow, setting the cutlery down to straighten his posture and push the plate a little away, a finger lightly scratching the white bandage on his arm since it began to itch.  
“I… Calling my father is more difficult than I first expected it to be. Perhaps we should just go to the Citadel and speak to him there.”  
  
A quite hum of surprise vibrated in Ardyn’s throat and he tilted his head to the side, visibly taken aback. Swallowing the last bits of food that were in his mouth, the older one spoke up with a slightly raised voice.  
“The Citadel? Does he work there?”  
  
The grip on the fork loosened up as he heard what Noctis talked about. Did the latter really have someone who worked there? If so, what kind of position would his father have to make the younger one so very nervous.  
“Yeah, he’s King Regis. Didn’t my name already say it?”  
  
Now that he mentioned it, Noct’s surname was Lucis Caelum which meant that he belonged to the royal bloodline. Slowly, the dark ruby haired male raised a hand to cover his forehead, massaging his temples. The fact, that he didn’t realise it sooner made him want to repeatedly slap his forehead at this level of stupidity. Instead, he let out a quiet groan and looked up at Noctis who stared back at him with a raised brow and a somewhat confused expression.  
“What?”  
  
Shaking his head, Ardyn let out a deep sigh and took another bite of his lunch which was lukewarm by now. Though he didn’t mind, honestly. With still furrowed brows, and a confused Noctis sitting in the background on the couch, he quietly bit down on the meat and swallowed it, the taste seeming somewhat distant at the moment. The prostitute’s body was slightly tensed as if he was dissociating for a short while, submerged deep in thoughts of the current state of this land.  
  
King Regis, huh? So that was Noct’s father… How long must he have been in that hellhole of a brothel to be cut off from the world? How long did they cage him inside that building?  
  
Ardyn’s movements slowed down and the younger one seemed to take note of that, quickly standing up to wrap his arms around the thin and trembling frame, squeezing him gently. As the comfortable warmth seeped through the few layers of clothes, the dark ruby haired man loosened up and sighed once more, pushing the plate finally away. A wave of sickness made him feel dizzy, almost wanting to throw up though he succeeded to hold back the urge to do so.  
“How… For how long have I been there?”  
  
Too long.  
In that time, his ability to perceive the outside world got numbed by the excessive sex and use of drugs to make him become a motionless doll that wouldn’t fight against their orders. Ardyn wanted to scoff – no, he didn’t know how to react anymore. So many different emotions overwhelmed him and it was difficult to tell apart what he felt in one moment. But one thing was for sure, it felt unpleasant and it made him feel sick to the very core.  
“I don’t know… but you don’t have to go through that anymore, you don’t deserve that kind of treatment.”  
  
The younger man couldn’t see nor understand what Ardyn experienced right now but he knew that he wanted to comfort him. Pulling out his phone, Noctis dialled the number of his father in a matter of seconds after having gained courage to do so. A lump build up in his throat, making it harder to speak, or even make noise, but the moment he heard the familiar voice of the King, Noct just spewed out words that came to his head.  
“Hey dad, I wanted to ask if you had any time today or tomorrow. At least around this week… I really need to speak to you because it’s important.”  
  
Went smoother than expected. Though it wasn’t over yet, Regis still had to give an answer to this request. Noctis tried to suppress an upcoming groan at the realisation of the King reacting to the whole situation itself. Oh how he wanted to vanish in a deep hole right now and never come out again.  
“I have been rather busy lately due to the afflictions with Niflheim – I hope that you didn’t forget about your task, Prince Noctis. Despite that, I will try to make some time for you if you see it as important. You shall receive a text later this day with the needed information of when I have time. Is there anything else you’d like to address?”  
  
Silence. For a few moments, the said man couldn’t think straight, or even gather thoughts to form proper sentences. His mouth opened and closed multiple times in attempts to force out words, but he failed to do so.  
“No, and thanks, dad. Sorry I haven’t been calling lately.”  
  
Noctis found it as rude to simply hang up after saying ‘thanks’ so he added an apology for not calling or dropping by to say hello and see how things are going in the Citadel. Regis dismissed it with a sigh and his voice lowered a little; he was glad that he got to hear his son’s voice after being apart for a few weeks, despite living in the same city.  
“It’s alright, I’m just delighted to hear that you are doing okay. Now then, I have to go. See you soon, Noctis.”  
  
Once the repetitive beeping noise reached the younger one’s ears, he slumped against Ardyn who looked up at him with a raised brow, wondering what they talked about. Though he didn’t want to press the matter in any way even if he heard a few words here and there.  
“So, my dad is trying to get some time for us – but we still have to wait a while, perhaps I’ll get a text later saying when we can meet.”  
  
The younger man shrugged a little and exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment.  
“It went better than I thought… but that was just the beginning, I wonder how he’ll react to this… messed up situation.”  
  
It already made him tired just thinking about this, but he had to face it; he wanted to do it for Ardyn, so that he could have a better life.  
“You shouldn’t worry too much about it, Noctis. You still have some time to consider all of this.”  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was spent in silence, which tended to be a bit awkward every now and then due to the nervousness that Noctis constantly emitted. Around 7pm Ardyn rolled his eyes and groaned, moving over to pull the younger one into a light embrace.  
“Noctis, you needn’t be so tensed. I’m sure that your Father will answer soon enough, he is probably just busy right now. He is the King after all.”  
  
It was still absurd to Ardyn that he had the son of _the King_ sitting on his lap who sought the warmth of his arms. Surreal and strange, though despite that, he was grateful to be in this position nonetheless. A light trail of kisses was placed over Noct’s neck, arms wrapping around the lithe waist to gently squeeze him reassuringly while the amber eyes fluttered close. Breath hitching quietly in surprise, the younger one leaned back and revealed his skin a little more to let it be pecked and nibbled lightly. Each touch felt heated and his head began to get lighter, breathing evening out and becoming shallow.  
“A-Ardyn… what are you-”  
  
Suddenly a mewl interrupted Noctis and he took hold of the older man’s shoulders with his trembling hands, attempting to gently push him away but it failed as teeth sank into the spot behind his ears, making him twitch slightly. A light red mark was made, only pale to let it fade quicker – so that King Regis wouldn’t notice it when they met.  
“Can you bite me m-more? It… felt nice…”  
  
Face flushed in the same shade of rad as the bitemark, Noctis asked and timidly made eye contact with the other one, dark blue eyes half lidded. The corner of Ardyn’s lips curled up and he happily obliged, biting, nibbling and sucking on the spot that made the younger one moan in delight. Right now, both of them could care less about the hickeys. Heat pooled in between Noct’s legs and he wiggled a little on the other’s lap, feeling his dick twitch as the attack on his neck continued.  
“Ardyn…”  
  
Upon hearing his name, the maroon haired man stopped and lifted his head to gaze at the expression he was greeted with; eyes that were clouded with lust and cheeks painted in a pale shade of pink and red. Glancing down, he chuckled and teased the bulge by lightly touching it, rubbing his hand against the tightening pants. Moments later he zipped them open, leaning down to inspect it closer.  
“I think I must help you with this small problem, hm? It’d be a shame to leave you like this.”  
  
Lightly tapping Noct’s thigh to signal him to lift his rear up, Ardyn pulled the trousers and boxers down, letting the stiff member jump out. First, licking the tip and then kissing the head and base, the older man wrapped his lips around the cock, beginning to move his head up and down while moaning to send vibrations through the hard member in his mouth. The younger one squirmed and groaned, letting his head fall back to enjoy the blowjob. Squeaking as the whole shaft got engulfed, his mind went completely blank and he surrounded himself to the pleasure, taking a handful of the maroon hair in his hand. With hollowed cheeks, it didn’t take long for Ardyn to suck and Noctis came with a choked moan in the wet cavern, panting slightly.  
“Y-you… god that felt good.”  
  
Slumping against the couch, he sighed heavily, pleasure still coursing through his body. Ardyn leaned away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, savouring the taste of the younger one’s seed. He felt a little tired, so he took the liberty to lay across Noct’s lap like a cat.  
“Glad that my services are appreciated~”  
  
A yawn parted his lips, amber eyes falling close and he shifted a bit on the spot.  
“Though I’m feeling tired, how about we sleep for a little while?”  
  
Noctis stared down at the other as if he saw the devil, the blowjob was something he never felt before, perhaps because it was his first one, but he had to admit that he felt tired ad well. So with a small nod he agreed. Down there, somewhere in the depths of his mind, the young man craved for more but they were subconscious – yet to be brought to the light of day.  
“I’d say we go to bed then…”

 

Noct’s dark blue eyes fluttered open and he let out a quiet yawn, hand stretched out to search for the phone which blinked steadily, meaning that he had new messages. Lifting his head a little, the male unlocked the device and checked who wrote him. Let’s see… Gladio, Ignis. And his father. He truly didn’t expect a text from him to come so fast, nor a date so soon.  
  
His eyes widened when they set upon the time that Regis gave his son as an option to meet up, now finally being completely awake. Looking over to the other man, who still slept quite peacefully, Noctis gently nudged his shoulder to wake him up.  
“Hey, Ardyn. You up?”  
  
When only a grumble was heard, the dark blue haired man let out a sigh and tried to get up as silently as possible, not wanting to wake up his… His? Ardyn couldn’t be considered a guest or a friend since they made out after all. That, and they nearly had sex, so what kind of relationship did they have at this point? Mulling over and over again about this whilst preparing something for breakfast, Noctis kept on grumbling before he gave it a rest and drove his hand through the dark, messy strands of blue hair.  
  
Setting bread into a basket, he placed it on the table, followed by various toppings. The male sat down, enjoyed his meal and listened to the quiet noises of his apartment and the outside world, mind wandering off to think about countless of things which were cut off by the arrival of Ardyn, who sat down directly next him.  
“Morning, how’d you sleep?”  
  
“Decent, better than most nights.”  
  
Tiredly looking at the things on the table, he randomly chose jam and took a cup of tea, sipping on it a few times. Despite having slept for 8-ish hours, he still felt very tired nonetheless but perhaps it had another reason. Teeth sinking into the prepared bread, Ardyn let out a quiet sigh and rolled his shoulders before glancing over to the phone that was next to the younger man who noticed the quick stare.  
“Right, my father was able to get us an appointment. We have to go there on Sunday when most of the office people are gone. Around afternoon is best I suppose.”  
  
“Sounds fair enough to me.”  
  
A heavy sigh made its way past the pursed lips of Noctis, waves of nervousness kicking in again which he certainly didn’t need right now. He stopped to eat, but resumed moments after thinking about some things for a short while, shaking it off by closing his eyes. Fear was still present – alarmingly so – and it wouldn’t let him leave for a single second. How would Regis react? Would he kick Noctis out and see him as a disgrace to the whole bloodline? It surely wouldn’t be easy to address this subject. The way the younger man was behaving caught Ardyn’s attention and he turned to look at the latter, unsure what to do in this situation.  
“I’m… alright just a little nervous… No, more than that. I don’t even know what’s going on anymore.”  
  
This was rather unexpected to Ardyn but he stayed silent to listen to what the other had to say.  
“Y-you know… I have genuine feelings for you, Ardyn. These past few days… they were enjoyable with you together and I’ve grown to like you, not as a… man that you present yourself as, but more as the person you are. This has been on my mind lately and I just… can’t seem to shake it off.”  
  
It… was unusual for the younger one to express his feelings into words like this, but Noctis had to say it. He had to get it off his heavy chest. It was an emotion that suddenly appeared in his life, without being aware that something like this even exists. It definitely felt strange but also good. Silence laid onto them like a thin blanket, covering up noises from not only them, but their surroundings as well. It felt heavy despite being of short duration, and it pressed onto both of their chests. Such confession was something that the taller one wasn’t used to.  
“You shouldn’t. I’m not a person that deserves to be loved, I’m a… thing, serving to satisfy other people. A strange concept, but I’m nothing more than a toy only used for sex and pleasure. I shouldn’t be loved.”  
  
The older one’s voice was quiet and the last few words were almost above a whisper, but throughout this, Ardyn had a distant smile resting on his face as if he found his true purpose. Of course, it was nothing to be proud of, and some people wouldn’t even do it once in their lifetime, but he accepted this fate; that he wasn’t made for anything else. Noctis just shook his head from left to right, not wanting to hear these words. They couldn’t be true-  
“You deserve love! Everybody does… And you… You’re something special, I don’t want you to end up as a m-manwhore again, you’re just not worth it.”  
  
Teeth sinking into the pink, soft bottom lip, the older one let out a heavy sigh, hands curling into somewhat tight fists while his gaze was lowered, strands of dark ruby hair covering his pained expression. Noctis was more than right with this, but Ardyn was obdurate, stubborn, tenacious, obstinate or whatever word could fit this description. He just wouldn’t change his mind. The younger man acknowledged this and decided not to bother with this subject anymore. But there had to be some sort of compromise… something to prevent Ardyn from leaving and going back to that brothel. _There had to be something._  
  
“I’ll buy you.”  
  
It came out of nowhere and it surprised both of them to hear this, but Noctis was determined to do it nonetheless. If Ardyn was indeed a prostitute then he would buy the other, the amount of money didn’t matter to him as long as he knew that Ardyn was save and sound. The dark blue haired male sharply inhaled and his jaw clenched, teeth gritting against one another and as he spoke, his voice had a demanding tone to it.  
“I don’t care what price I have to pay, I’m going to buy you no matter what. You’ll be my toy and no one else’s.”  
  
This sudden change of attitude caught Ardyn off guard; the subtle aggressive- and possessiveness. It just seemed strange to him, why would someone waste their precious time loving a being like this? The older one blinked a few times and took a deep breath, amber eyes fluttering close for a few short seconds. Perhaps it was a good idea to be bought. Perhaps… it was the opportunity to get away from this miserable life. Nodding his head, Ardyn gazed at the younger one.  
“Alright… I give you my consent to do that. But I don’t know how they’ll react.”  
  
‘They’?  
Tilting his head to the side, Noctis furrowed his brows in confusion and let out a somewhat irritated hum, definitely not fond of the idea of going to that place where people used to harm Ardyn night after night.  
“What do you mean, ‘they’? The guys at the brothel, right?”  
  
The only response he got was a silent nod, frail arms wrapping around his own body to comfort him a little from the feeling of being taunted. Noct exhaled and pulled the older one closer to ease his pain, placing multiple, light kisses on his forehead and cheeks.  
“Don’t worry, I’m able to get you out of that situation. I’m sure that my father can do something about… this mess. There has to be a way out for you.”  
  
Cupping Ardyn’s face with both hands, the younger male carefully lifted his head a little and gazed into the warm amber eyes, thumb gently running over his cheek. Only being able to stare back, the dark ruby haired one’s breath hitched quietly. Now that he thought about it, no one was this close to him… _so intimate_. Yes, there were the people who violated and raped him, but it wasn’t with kind gestures like this.  
  
Lips parted slightly, Noctis leaned down and connected them in a light kiss reminiscent of their first shared one. Of course, Ardyn tensed as soon as they coupled but he relaxed after a few moments, beginning to move his lips against the other’s, fingers curling into the fabric of Noct’s dark grey shirt. The older one’s brows twitched and furrowed, mouth opening to wait for Noctis’ tongue to enter but instead he pulled away and gasped a few times.  
“A-are… Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I don’t want to hurt you, you know.”  
  
_“Noctis,”_  
  
Oh, the way his name rolled of Ardyn’s tongue was so very enchanting, he could feel his length twitch in response at the low and husky voice. Nodding once, the younger man hummed and shifted slightly on his spot.  
“I trust you enough with this simple task. And I know that it won’t hurt if you do it, you’re gentle after all.”  
  
A moment of silence followed his words and suddenly there was a glint in those amber eyes; something seductive and longing.  
  
“Or are you the complete opposite of it? Wild and dominant.”  
  
Noctis gulped, or at least tried to, down the lump that was stuck in his throat while trying not to emit any awkward noises. Though his red cheeks gave away that he was both embarrassed and turned on by this. Simply by the way he spoke in such an alluring manner, sultry voice and hot breath ghosting over the younger’s ear.  
“Bed. Now.”  
  
It was all that he could squeeze out, but it was enough for Ardyn to stand up and walk over to the door that lead into the bedroom, stopping to stand in the doorframe whilst throwing a glance over his shoulder, eyes half lidded.  
“Come then, claim what’s rightfully yours.”  
  
Not waiting another second, the younger male stood up and trailed after the latter and each moment that passed made his pants only more uncomfortably tight. Ardyn laid onto the comfortable bed, the shirt that he borrowed from the other covering some parts of his exposed chest while the light, that managed to slip into the room, shone onto the soft skin. The marks and bruises didn’t seem to be that bad now, but Noctis still was afraid that he might hurt the older one, or worse. Reopening wounds was the last thing he wanted to achieve so he carefully crawled on top of the male whose limbs were sprawled across the mattress and parted his lips to gently nibble on the skin of Ardyn’s neck. His teeth dug into the warm flesh, tongue flicking over the pale mark that he was creating while his hands roamed the frail body.  
  
Fingers lightly pinching and twisting the perked nipples, Noctis manged to draw some shy moans out of the other’s mouth. One hand was wandering more and more south until it was located between Ardyn’s thighs, nimble digits fondling the entrance and shaft just to carefully insert two of them. Wriggling around inside the tight walls, the younger one gulped nervously which made Ardyn react with a quiet chuckle.  
“You don’t need to handle me like I’m glass, you know that I’m used to this.”  
  
Noctis stopped to look up at the older one with a slight scowl resting on his features. He was well aware of this, but it didn’t mean that he would act like ravish Ardyn within seconds. Everything but this.  
  
The older one simply shook it off with another light chuckle and pressed Noct’s face into his chest. Soft… The younger one looked up at Ardyn and then glanced to the sides, noticing that he had supple breasts…? Almost like real ones, able to be kneaded and… can he? Hesitantly lifting up his head, Noct placed his lips around one of the perked nipples and began to lightly suck on it, nibbling and pulling on it with his teeth. The dark ruby haired man noticeably tensed at first but quickly relaxed at the small waves of pleasure that he received, lips parting to let out quiet moans.  
“N-naah~ Keep going… keep on sucking, Noctis. More~”  
  
Wiggling under the Prince, Ardyn mewled out with his cheeks coloured in a bright red shade and he closed his legs, grabbing the other’s wrist as he moved his fingers in and out of the twitching hole, pushing them deeper to sense the two digits spreading apart. A grin had settled on the dark ruby haired man’s face and he glanced down at Noctis, as if desperately wanting to go further than just fingering.  
“I-In my bag should be lube… It’s pretty thick but better than thin…”  
  
Whilst leaning back, Noct raised an eye brow but didn’t question anything and instead hopped off the bed to retrieve the lubricant, sticking his hand into the small bag to grasp for a tube. He quickly returned and positioned himself between the slim legs which Ardyn had already spread apart. The older one was anticipated, more than just excited about what has yet to happen; tip of the member leaking with the milky white fluid that slowly dripped onto his lower abdomen, half lidded, amber eyes hungrily staring at Noctis who hesitated to do something. _Anything at all._  
  
He sat there for a few moments to think, to mull over the current circumstances in which he thought he would never find himself in. Before anything else, the younger one leaned down, cupped Ardyn’s cheek with a hand and kissed him, pouring emotions into this one, single gesture. Confusion arose inside the other’s mind, unable to read this kiss, unsure what it was supposed to mean, insecure about Noct’s intentions. Was he doing this just to get satisfaction out of it? Or was he truly feeling something for the prostitute, the whore which he took in not too long ago, something more than just ‘friendship’?  
  
With furrowed brows, he clumsily returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the younger one’s torso to pull him closer. Their bodies were pressed together, slick shafts rubbing against one another, mixing the warm fluids. Breaking the contact, Noct leaned away and grabbed the lube, taking a closer look at it.  
“Coconut oil?”  
  
“A colleague, you could say, gave it to me. She was kind, helped me with a few things. The lube may be a bit strange at first.”  
  
Noctis didn’t even want to question anything and instead opened the cap to squeeze some of the thick, white mass onto his hand, rubbing a portion of it on Ardyn’s hole and the remaining bit onto his own shaft. But to his surprise, the older one stopped him from going further and so he just stared at what Ardyn was going to do, eyes trained on the scrawny body that moved to lay on the side, lifting up a leg which he pulled closer to his chest with an arm hooked around it.  
“Hnng… I-if you put it in like this…”  
  
The hole eagerly twitched as if wanting to be spread by the throbbing dick that demanded attention. Staring intently at this view, Noct moved closer and slowly inserted himself, putting the leg over his shoulder but came to stop as a strange groan parted the older man’s lips which caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head.  
“Ah~! Fuck me like this… please, Noctis…”  
  
The said male could only blink multiple times in both confusion and astonishment. That moan, it sounded… heavenly. It was different from the ones he had heard earlier, more melodic and enticing. Hesitant at first, he began thrusting at a slow pace while his eyes were trained on the man that was writhing underneath him, tightly gripping the bed sheets as he rocked back and forth to gain more pleasure.  
“Faster… pound into me mercilessly…! I want to scream y-your name, Noctis~”  
  
But at that, the younger one stopped to let those words sink in, taking in the expression that was distorted with bliss, amber eyes clouded with lust and voice which was deafening Noct’s ears; he couldn’t hear anything else but that. Inhaling deeply, he grabbed Ardyn’s jaw to tilt his head a little, staring right into his face. Though before he could say something, the older got the chance to speak up which  
  
“I-I have only o-one request to make… show me love.”  
  
Was he finally beginning to understand this abstract concept of love? After all this time that his mind was numbed to these kinds of things, after every time he was taken advantage of, Ardyn regained a sense for love, kindness and appreciation. The grip on his jaw slowly loosened up until he let go and Noctis nodded to agree to this request. With a leg hooked over his shoulder, the dark blue haired man began to move his hips at first at a moderate pace, going faster after a few moments.  
  
Repeatedly moaning with each thrust, the older one bit down on his lip whilst his fingers were digging into the bed sheets, pulling on them as the satisfaction grew stronger. Ardyn couldn’t stop himself from screaming the other’s name and he didn’t want to stop either, it felt too good. It felt like real pleasure this time, as if he wasn’t some kind of doll only used for the purpose of getting off. Eyes widening as Noctis hit his soft spot, he let out a cry of satisfaction, back arching while the tip of his dick leaked more of the come that was soon going to cover his heated skin. Tongue making an appearance by hanging out of his mouth, Ardyn shrieked, trying to get a hold of the other’s hand by grabbing it tightly.  
“Noctis! I-I’m close~ Can I co-”  
  
Before he could end the sentence, the dark-blue haired man moved down to kiss him once more, releasing the sticky seed inside of Ardyn’s hole. His hips halted, dick buried deep inside, moans muffled by the lustful kiss and moments later, when their bodies calmed down from the intense high, they parted.  
“You… don’t need to ask…”  
  
Gasping for air, Noctis carefully pulled out and fell directly next to the older man, wrapping his arms around the still twitching frame. A soft kiss was planted atop Ardyn’s head, followed by a whisper.  
“I love you.”  
  
So this is what it felt like. This is what so many people dreamed and swooned of, this magical feeling of being appreciated and wanted. Of being of value to someone. It felt strange at first, but this warmth was something that Ardyn couldn’t let go of. And he never wanted to do so. He stayed silent, closing his eyes to drift back to sleep. Noctis followed minutes later, their bodies tangled together, but relaxed.  


It finally was that day – the day where the two of them would meet the King of Insomnia. Of course, both were anxious about Regis’ reaction towards this, but it had to be done, it had to be addressed. Standing in front of the large doors of the Citadel, Noctis took a deep breath and pushed them open, thus entering the halls of the dreaded building. He never liked the atmosphere that were looming in these long stretched halls, it was pressing onto his chest, making it harder to breath and get a grasp on his thoughts. Feeling warmth around his hand, the dark blue haired one looked down to it to see that Ardyn took a firm, but still gentle, hold of it, squeezing it slightly. This gave Noctis courage to face this situation.  
Waiting in front of the entrance of the throne room, Noct paced back and forth, not being able to stand still for a moment.  
“Noctis, please calm down. Nothing will get better if you’re working yourself up over this.”  
  
He was right. In fact, things would only get worse if he was unable to get hold of himself. Suddenly, the doors were opened slowly and so the couple passed through them. Only Regis was present, no one else since the guards just left to leave them in peace.  
“Father, been a while since we’ve seen each other like this.”  
  
In an attempt to ease the tensed air, the Prince bowed his head and ‘casually’ spoke up to greet his father who sat on the throne, staring down at them. Inside his chest, inside his ribcage that felt uncomfortably tight, was his heart that beat too fast to feel remotely good.  
“That it has been. Now then, wasn’t there something you’d like to discuss with me?” Raising a brow, Regis straightened his postures a little, curious as to what his son had on his mind that had this kind of importance.  
“And who is your company?”  
  
Mouth opening to reply, Noctis couldn’t speak for a few seconds, but managed to catch himself again.  
“His name is Ardyn… and the reason why I’m here is about him. You see,”  
  
How frustrating it was to come up with a way to convey it to the King without making it sound too absurd. ‘I picked up a prostitute and now he is my kind-of-boyfriend’. Noctis clearly wasn’t a man with words and he despised this trait of his. Shifting on his spot, the male continued to speak.  
“He… he is a prostitute I met not too long ago and I wanted to know if there is any way we could help him out of that situation.”  
  
King Regis visibly tensed at this, unamused by the presence of a… human being like this. It made him feel uneasy to be in the same room as Ardyn – who god knows how many times dirtied himself.  
“Is that so?”  
  
The King was already aware of the fact that they weren’t just acquaintances – Noctis wouldn’t go this far for someone he met ‘not too long ago’. It slowly began to disgrace him, that his son sympathises for a whore.  
  
But Noctis was his only son – and he was too old to get any new children – so sending him away would only result in bad things. Clutching the armrests of the throne, Regis stood up, eyes hard and barely able to be read, and slowly descended the stairs.  
“I did not place my trust in my son in hopes of seeing him grow up to welcome a… prostitute in our home, let alone his own.”  
  
The said male stood in silence at the entrance of the hall, mouth open while staring right at his father. These words stung in a way that he could’ve never imagined, but here he was with a loss for words, empty mind and wounded heart. Regis only needed to say the sentence he was prepared for to hear; ‘I hereby dishonour you from this family.’  
  
“But your Majesty, why do such a thing to him? He has done nothing wrong, in fact he has given me a life again, let alone saved me from a cold death out on the streets. Or worse.”  
  
Ardyn stepped forth with his head held high, as if he knew how to choose the right words to talk to someone like the King himself. He was forced to behave like this back when he fell into that trap of being a sex slave. People would punish the dark ruby haired man for not showing respect towards the masters and mistresses so the attitude was there.  
“I am merely saying that you should not do that, nor judge him for who he is. Noctis may not appeal to you or the others that are in this very building, but he is still your son. A son whom you have loved and cherished and for such a simple ‘mistake’ you want to throw him out? Because of choosing someone he loves the way you love him? Truly, I do not understand this way of thinking, Your Royal Highness, but perhaps some time is needed to reconsider this decision.”  
  
He bowed his head, an arm crossed in front of his chest while his gaze was fixed to the ground. Staying in this position for a few moments, while silence laid a thin blanket over them, Ardyn straightened his posture and took Noct’s hand in his own to pull him out of the hall.  
“Our time with the King is over, Noctis. We shouldn’t waste any more of it and leave.”  
  
Throwing a glance over to the dark blue haired one, Ardyn opened the door and waited for him to exit, halting as the voice of Regis reached his ears. It was a little unexpected since they thought that the King would rather let them leave than talk to him more.  
“Wait… If it is like you said, then I apologise. It was not my intention to draw conclusions like that but you must understand that I cannot let the reputation of the Royal family be exposed like this to the media. It… would cause trouble that I could not handle.”  
  
For the first time, what felt like forever, Noctis saw his father with his head hanging low from being ashamed, gaze turned to the ground while limping towards the couple. Yes, Noctis saw it coming that his father would turn them down for being _like this_ but he had a reason for it. Not a very solid one, but he could understand at least why. He did think about this multiple times after all. But still, the sight hurt a little.  
“It’s alright. I didn’t expect you to react any different. I just… want to know if you could do something about this. Ardyn has been abused more than once and I only want it to stop…”  
  
The King sighed and put a hand onto his son’s shoulder, staring him right into the dark blue eyes. He knew that it was going to require some things to get this plan into motion but Regis found himself liking the man that Noctis had claimed as his… Boyfriend? It was unknown what their relationship truly was, but their bond had depth – it wasn’t just friends with benefits.  
“I will see what I can do about it. It may take some time now that Niflheim is being active again. I sincerely hope that you prepared for our task, _Prince Noctis_.”  
  
The mere mention of his name sent a cold shiver down his spine and he grimaced at it slightly, remembering that there was still something he had to do. Shrugging a little, he looked over to the dark ruby haired one and flashed a tiny smile.  
“Don’t worry Ardyn, we got this.”


End file.
